Balance
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: What if Inutaisho had one more trick up his sleeve...?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone from it. If I did, I'd be loaded….Anyway, this will be a yaoi, if you don't like please don't read. Eventual MPREG…

Chapter 1: Hidden Truths & PMS

It has been a tiring journey for Inuyasha and the gang. They were down to the last shards of the Shikon Jewel and the destination was in the last place they wanted to go: Naraku's territory. But that was the least of Inuyasha's trouble. There were two big fishes to fry: One, he had felt his inner demon clawing it's way to the surface, his human side growing weaker by the day, and two, his instincts to take a mate and settle down were ringing loud and clear as a bell. He thought that Kagome would be the one but as of late, the eyes of his ideal went from brown to crimson, hair from a bit wild to beautiful cascades of midnight onyx, from female to male….

_What the fuck?_ Inuyasha's thought. _Why am I thinking of…that sneaky spider? _ And this was not the first time this has happened. In fact, this was becoming a constant factor, more potent the closer they approached Naraku's lands. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't feel the prick and suckling of blood on his neck, not at first anyway….

SLAP!

"What brings you here Myoga?" Inuyasha asked, allowing the flea to recover from the slap, which wasn't long. The flea demon looked at his master and smiled.

"Lord Inuyasha, I'm glad to see you. I apologize for not coming to you sooner but there are some things I have to tell you, alone. It is urgent." Inuyasha rolled his eyes but looked at his pack. They were already setting up camp, too tired and hungry to continue on. Shippo was contently snoring on Kiara, Sango was setting up the supplies, Miroku was getting firewood and Kagome was searching around in her backpack for Kami knows what.

"All right old man let's go." Inuyasha got up to walk into the forest when Kagome yelled after to him about getting food. He didn't reply and waved 'yea whatever' and walked to where the humans were out of earshot and by a lake. He set Myoga on a rock and sat down cross-legged before him.

"So what's the deal?"

"Lord Inuyasha, like I said, there are some things that I must tell you, things that you and not even Lord Sesshomaru knows of."

"Well get on with it ji ji or I'm gone."

"My Lord," Myoga said, "Your father, the great Dog General, had changed his will." Inuyasha didn't say a word, waiting for the flea to continue.

"The late Lord Inutaisho somehow knew that he would not live to see you or Lord Sesshomaru into adulthood, but for some reason, he knew that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't fit as Lord of the West so, he named you as the true Heir to his throne…."

He would have continued but Inuyasha's howl of laughter broke his lecture.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha howled as he gripped his sides while rolling on the ground, tears streaming down his face. "That's so fucking funny! That's a good one! What are you gonna tell me next?"

"Well, also your human side is dying and your full demon side is reaching its maturity, and your mate's a male…." At this, the laughter stopped and golden eyes looked at him. Myoga smirked at the attention.

"No I am not lying." He said, reading the look in his master's eyes. "Your human side would have died a long time ago but when you were sealed to the tree, time froze for you. Upon your release, the aging process resumed. So basically, you're growing up Lord Inuyasha."

"How can that be?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm a hanyou."

"Think of a butterfly's cycle of life: first you have your pup stage, then your hanyou stage, lastly, your demon stage."

"You also mentioned my mate being male…"

"That's right. Your mate would be one whom your instincts call out for. And another thing…your mate would be the one able to bear pups."

"Ok, now how the hell would that happen, considering the fact that my "intended" is a FUCKIN MALE!"

"Some male demons or hanyous can bear pups if they are in a same sex pairing." Inuyasha sat down in deep thought again and groaned. _Fuckin great…._

"So ji ji, tell me, how would my mate know?"

"Your mate will submit to you, no matter what you say. And they'll know…" Inuyasha smirked at this. _So, he'll have to listen to me….this can be fun!_After the talk and gathering up some food, Inuyasha returned to camp with a lot on his mind.

Meanwhile in Naraku's Castle

_What is wrong with me?_ The dark haired hanyou's mind screamed as he threw his books around. _I can't get that blasted Inuyasha out of my head! _Just the thought of the silver haired half breed got Naraku's heart to race, his face flush and his body hot. He knew that the other hanyou and his friends were nearing his lands thanks to Kanna's mirror but he had no idea on how to control his feelings toward the other hanyou. His feelings had done a complete turn, at first he _hated_ the other with all he had and was bent on destroying the world but as of late, he fell in _love_ with the fiery hanyou and wanted to be with him, to protect and care for others…even bear a pup or two….Was he going insane? He had gone through every book and scroll in his library but it was all in vain.

Crimson eyes surveyed the wrecked library, papers littered the ground, some shelves were face down others were empty, books were faced spine up or opened…in short, Naraku's library looked like a tornado passed through. He shook his head and turned tail, going to a couch and laying down throwing a cushion over his face.

_Am I going mad? What in the Gods name is wrong with me?_ He couldn't place it and it bothered him to no end. He hugged the cushion and cried.

_Now I'm crying…..and I can't stop! _His mind shouted as he cried harder. His antics were not missed by Kanna or Kagura.

"I think," Kagura said with a chuckle, "That Naraku's either finally cracked or he's experiencing PMS." Kanna didn't say a word. She didn't have to. She knew exactly what was going on and it wasn't insanity.

"I think I will look to see how far our enemies are." Kagura said. "And have a little fun with them." Before she could even take another step Naraku was in her face and she flinched.

"You are to go nowhere." He hissed. "We will wait for them to come here. Disobey me and I will crush your heart." Kagura looked at him and saw that even though Naraku was PMSing that he was not kidding. She walked away not saying another word. Naraku smirked then looked toward the West.

_I know that you're near._ He thought with a smirk. _Come for your precious Shikon jewel, if you dare._

*I wanted to try something new. Hope you like it. Review!*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I didn't know what to think after Myoga said all that stuff. It was as if I had jumped into an icy lake naked! _The old man named me as his Heir, my human side was dying, my demon one was growing and my mate would be male and bear my pups….how come it was never mentioned before?_

"That's an easy answer," I heard Myoga whisper softly. "If your brother knew, he would surely have killed you." I looked down and sighed. _As if my life wasn't hard enough? What would happen to my pack?_

"Inuyasha," Kagome began calmly from behind me. _How long has she been standing there?_ I turned to look at her and waited for what ever she wanted to throw at me. She surprised me by removing the beads from my neck. She looked at me and smiled. "I've been thinking a lot and I decided that once we complete the Shikon Jewel, that I go back to my own time, for good. My place is not here." I looked at her and nodded in approval. _She's finally growing up._ I hugged her as a brother would hug his sister then let her go. It was going to be strange not seeing her again once all was said and done but perhaps it was better for all of us.

I looked to where Sango and Miroku were, who in turn, watching Shippo chase Kiara around. I had a feeling that Sango was hiding her feelings for the lecherous monk until all was over. I didn't blame her; she lost her entire village and her family. I know that deep down that if she lost Miroku too, that she would never be the same.

I knew what I had to do and I knew that once I did, that everything would change forever….Question is: did I really want that to happen? There was a lot to consider and it was not an easy decision but I knew that Myoga would not wait forever.

"All right Myoga you win," I sighed. "What will we have to do now?" The old flea looked at me and smiled in relief and pride.

"We will have to find your Lord father's new will and there is only one place it'll be…"

"If you say my right eye I'll squish you."

"Worse, you'll have to go to Lord Sesshomaru's mother." Before I could ask he cut me down. "She was your father's first mate and by law, would be left with the majority of his possessions if Lord Sesshomaru had no care for them." I growled but knew he was right. _Damned bloodsucker…._

I remember the reactions of the gang as Myoga and I explained what had to be done. I remembered Sango and Miroku looking a bit shocked, Kiara and Shippo looking at me bug eyed and Kagome holding her breath. I knew that they didn't like it, just I had but hey, fate had a sense of humor!

"So," Miroku said, finally breaking the uneasy silence that hung over us like a thundercloud. "When do we start off?"

"We'll start at dawn," I said as I took to the trees. "So rest up now, because I don't want to hear any whining later on…." All but Kagome agreed and prepared for bed. I didn't have to turn to face her to know that she was going to say something. She didn't disappoint!

"Inuyasha, we have to gather the jewels…."

"I know that," I interrupted her, looking down at her from the tree branch, "But this has to be done too, the remaining shards aren't going anywhere remember?"

"You don't know that!" She snapped. "Naraku could get bored and decide to come out and cause heaps of trouble!"

"Look," I said, rubbing my temples. "I am not going to waste time by arguing with you. I _said_ we are going at dawn and that is it! You don't like it you leave the shards here and off you go, I don't have time to deal with your childish antics!" With that I hid deep in the tree and willing my head to stop throbbing. I wanted to scream. I didn't know what to think anymore. Since I was a pup I was treated like an outcast and a freak, now I come to find out that I was supposed to be pampered, loved, and revered…even feared….I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I woke up to the smell of sakura blossoms, and opened my eyes. I was in a field, looked more like a court garden; I stood to my feet and took delight in the slightly damp grass beneath my feet. I couldn't explain it, but something drew me to the heart of it. Without a word I walked until I found a man with my hair in a high ponytail and dressed like Sesshomaru by a koi pond! I felt my eyes tearing and for the first time in a long time, I whimpered like a pup! The man turned to me and smiled with kind, loving eyes._

"_Inuyasha," He said gently as he held his arms out to me. I fell into them and relished my father's hands running through my hair, lightly scratching my ears. "My pup, you've grown so much and I am so proud of you."_

"_I needed and missed you so much. The flea told me what you did. Why did you do it?"_

"_Inuyasha, even though I am no longer among the living doesn't mean I'm blind. I was granted foresight and foresaw what was to come before you were born. I was appalled at the fact that your brother would abandon and resent you for things that were not your fault. I regret that you ended up alone but instead of breaking and giving up; you prevailed and learned to survive on your own. Sessho would never be able to endure what you have. Did you really cut his arm off?"_

"_Yea…" I said looking down, expecting a scolding from my father's ghost. It never came! Instead, I heard his laughter._

"_You're more like me than I thought!" He laughed. "You will do fine."_

"_Why do I have to go to Sesshomaru's mother for?"_

"_She will give you what is rightfully yours."_

"_And if she resists?"_

"_She won't. By law and by my will, she CAN NOT." I flinched slightly at his tone. It was booming and a bit scary. My father stroked my hair again and hugged me. I buried my face in his neck; greedily taking in his scent, making sure it remained forever in my memory. I've always wanted my father around and this moment was the next best thing. I felt my father's grip on my shoulder and I looked up at him. His eyes showed pride, love and a bit of sadness._

"_It's time for you to return." He said. I was about to object but my father held up his hand. "You will never lose me. I've been within you all the long and I will always be there. I love you so much my pup. Your mother and I will wait for you and one day, we will be together again." With that and a final hug, my father let me go and it seemed like I was falling forever…._

"Inuyasha!" I heard Shippo call as I felt his little paws in my hair. "Get up, it's dawn!" I shook myself awake and clocked him. Kagome gasped and did the one thing I dreaded…

"Inuyasha…SIT! SIT SIT!"

FUCK FUCK FUCK! My mind screamed with each pound into the ground. I hate HER!

*Please review!*


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait, needed to brainstorm before continuing. I wanted to try with Inuyasha as a SEME, because there are not many with him as that. Tell me what you think!**_

Chapter 3: It Has Begun…

After picking himself up from the humanoid crater he made from his 'SITS' Inuyasha and the others made way for Sesshomaru's mother's castle in the clouds. Inuyasha thought it was a dumb idea for someone to have their home in the clouds but then again, she was a dog demoness and she was able to fly.

_I still think it's stupid._ Inuyasha concluded as he sat cross-legged on Kiara. They didn't take long, for the palace was a huge one. _Man, people could get lost in there!_

"_**Sessho's mother always had a taste for flair." **_Inuyasha heard his father's voice grumble in his head. _**"I completely agree with you my pup; a palace in the clouds is stupid. I'd rather feel the ground beneath my feet."**_Inuyasha smirked at his father's tone and discovered that he and his father had more in common than he thought. He always thought his father was prissy.

"_**I've never been prissy. My mother, your grandmother, always fussed if I got dirty."**_ Inuyasha chuckled at that, imagining a beautiful woman who was barely off the ground and fussing over a muddied chibi version of his father, squawking about getting paw prints all over the palace floors. He would've laughed if he didn't hear his father's light growl in his head. _**"You weren't too far from the truth."**_ He felt bad, he always thought that he had it bad…

"Oh, those are cute little ears." A sickeningly sweet voice giggled. Inuyasha winced at the volume and turned to look up to see his stepmother. It was a spitting image of Sesshomaru, just female and having pig-tails. "You must be Inuyasha. I was expecting you."

"I'm flattered." Inuyasha said firmly but politely. "I thought I would be killed on sight."

"For your hanyou blood..?" She added. "Which is dying and growing weaker by the day. Hanyou or no you are still my late husband's son. Your friends can remain out here, what I have for you and have to say to you, are for your ears and eyes alone." Inuyasha saw at the corner of his eyes that his friends were tensing for possible battle. Inuyasha was touched but held up a hand.

"Guys, I got this. It's ok."

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked at the monk and nodded. Miroku closed his eyes and sighed, sitting down on the floor. "Alright, we're here and we'll wait."

"Thanks, it shouldn't take too long." Inuyasha said. With that, he turned and followed his stepmother, who led him into the palace. Inuyasha couldn't help looking around and taking note of his surroundings. They were a bit tacky and flashy but he's seen worse.

His stepmother kept looking at him and was taken aback at how much her stepson reminded her of her late husband. The power surpassed his; the resemblance was uncanny, although a bit rugged due to Inuyasha living on his own as a commoner rather than the palace life. His sun kissed skin and battle trained body was just like his sire's, strong and flawless. There was barely a trace of the boy's mother anywhere. _Possibly looks more like her when he turns human._ She thought. She led him to a room with large white and gold double doors and stopped.

"I kept your father's possessions here." She said. "I haven't stepped into this since Sessho was a pup. You go in first, I shall follow." Inuyasha looked toward the doors and sighed. In that room was whatever his father left him. He was his father's legacy. Without realizing it, all of his life, Inuyasha had his father's favor. Inutaisho was wise not to tell anyone of his intentions, after his vision, the great Dog General risked no chances. Inuyasha entered the room and felt his father's presence. He walked in, his stepmother right behind him. She went to the wardrobe and carefully presented him with a whole new kimono. It was from the richest silk, moonlight white hakama, a wine red obi and juban, the Haori was also white with wine red on the lapels and designed with inu yokai and sakura. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in question and his stepmother shrugged her shoulders. "They were always his favorite flowers. He told me they always brought him a sense of peace." She also handed him a pair of black boots, mirror polished, rimmed with wine red and gold. He noticed they were a bit higher than Sesshomaru's. He smirked at that. _I'm top dog now_.

"Before you dress in those," His stepmother said. "We need to groom you and fix that hair of yours."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's a mess and I'm pretty sure it's had a nest or two." She said. Inuyasha's left eye twitched at that. He wasn't too crazy about being groomed like a show room poodle. Sighing in defeat, he followed his stepmother to the bathing room where two male servants bowed to them. One was an older male, a white tiger demon, reminding Inuyasha of Myoga or Totosai and the other was a man in his prime, an inu-youkai who has seen battle more than once.

"Inuyasha, these are Masaki and Jukai-jisan. They have been in your late father's service and are now yours. Jukai-jisan knows about the family and will answer any questions you may have. He is also keeper of your father's will. Masaki was your father's trusted general and knows all about you and is willing to further your training in and out of the battlefield." Inuyasha bowed in respect to them and looked at his stepmother.

"Oh yes, I will leave you to them." She said with a blush. "Be sure to inform me when he is ready."

"Yes my lady." Jukai said sagely as he led Inuyasha inside. Masaki followed close behind, holding the kimono and boots. Inuyasha was baffled by the size of the bathing room and was uncertain about undressing in front of his late father's servants. The men looked at him and laughed heartily.

"Don't worry lad," Masaki encouraged kindly as he set the clothes safely away from the water. "We mean you no harm. We serve you, remember?"

"Oh right." Inuyasha said with a relieved chuckle. "It's just; I'm not used to others, serving me."

"That's understandable." Masaki said. "We've heard so much about you and we know that you are used to doing things for yourself. We respect and honor that and we will never change that."

"I am disappointed that Lord Sesshomaru didn't take the time to tell you of your lineage." Jukai said. This caused Inuyasha to look a bit angry but that didn't shake the older demon. "Your father would not have approved. Hanyou or full demon, he should have told you, you're still family."

"He didn't see it that way." Inuyasha said bitterly. "He said I was a disgrace, a taint on his family."

"Lad, if that was true," Masaki said as he placed a hand onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "'Taisho would never have named you his Heir. He never would have given you his fang." Inuyasha looked up and saw the older demon nodding.

"Precisely," He said. "You see my boy, it was a test; a test to see if you were able to handle Lordship. There is more to being a 'Lord' than being feared, being allowed to get fat and have all the women in your bed." Inuyasha turned when he heard a snicker and couldn't help but grin. Even though he just met them, he liked these two immediately.

"He's right thought, crusty old cat." Masaki said with a slight chuckle. "That was what he tried to teach Sesshomaru. But that boy was a walking, talking, snowball. Frozen to the core…brrr, get's me cold just thinking about that boy."

"The other aspect of being a Lord or Lady is to be able to protect your people, to listen to them, to connect with them. Even though there are demons, the human are your subjects as well. Your father didn't separate anyone; he listened and protected everyone and everything; big or small, demon or no." As he listened, Inuyasha admired his father more than ever. They were similar in almost every way.

"Jukai I think we best let the lad bathe in peace." Masaki said. "I'd feel awkward if two guys I just met saw me undress and all." The older demon nodded and stood up. Masaki left through the door first but the older one stopped at the door.

"We will be right outside this door my boy," Jukai said kindly. "If you need any assistance, do not hesitate to summon us." With that, he left Inuyasha alone. He quickly undressed and slipped into the inviting hot pool and soaked. He put his head back and fell into a deep sleep….

"INUYASHA!" He heard a panicked female's voice call. "MASAKI! JUKAI!" Inuyasha heard the demon males rush in and felt them pull him up out of the water. He felt his body shake uncontrollably and heard his stepmother ask frantically of what was wrong.

"It has begun," He heard the older demon say. "The hour of his hanyou's side's death is near." That was the last thing he heard before his mind and his body completely shut down.

_***Will Inuyasha survive? Stay tuned and review to find out***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: You're all probably wondering what Naraku and the gang's up to, well here it is! BTW Thank you all, especially TenshiBabe, for reading and reviewing so far, I hope you like the latest!**_

Chapter 4:

Naraku watched Inuyasha's every move from Kanna's mirror and when he saw the hanyou sink into the water, his heart pounded and his nerves went haywire. He knew of the other hanyou's condition, for he listened on the conversations that Inuyasha had with the flea demon, and the tiger demon. He knew where the other hanyou was and he didn't give a damn who saw him. He dressed in his most formal kimono, made sure his hair was in place, and looked towards his arsenal of weapons that decorated the walls. He smirked after a moment; he didn't _need _one he _was _one. He walked out of his palace and saw Kagura and Kanna waiting for him.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, for the first time in his immortality, was genuinely surprised to see them there. Kagura didn't say a word, but Kanna supplied the answer.

"We're coming with you." She said softly. "You will need us." Naraku looked from Kanna to Kagura who nodded stiffly. Naraku sighed in defeat and waited for the girls to fall into step behind him. He didn't know what to expect upon his arrival but he didn't care. He just wanted to be with the other hanyou.

Kagura enlarged the feather in her hair and as they made their way to the palace in the clouds, Kagura noticed Naraku fidgeting, which was rare for a man of his caliber. He was acting…._like a wife_…..Kagura thought with a smirk. Aside from the PMSing, Kagura found her amusement in Naraku's new behavior. It was too funny to pass up. Kanna tried to pass her emotionless front but Kagura caught a smile on her face once or twice. She looked to the front of the palace and growled when she saw the main members of Inuyasha's pack. _We have trouble…._

Kagome was looking through her school books, taking the time that they were waiting for Inuyasha to catch up with her studies. She had Kiara and Shippo in her lap while Sango was sitting next to Miroku who decided to meditate after all. Kiara woke up and looked up, and saw the trio touching down. She left Kagome's lap to investigate. Kagome looked up and her mouth fell.

"Naraku," She said as she notched an arrow onto her bow and aimed for his heart. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here for you." The raven haired demon said sternly. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"It's none of your business," She said. "You are not welcome here."

"Hold your tongue human child." A chilling voice barked at her. "This is my home and I will not tolerate insolence nor bloodshed on my grounds." Everyone looked toward the voice and saw Sesshomaru's mother, looking cold and stern. She looked past the humans and to the trio who just arrived, dead on at the demon male.

"Ah, so you are my stepson's Beta." She said. "You are a bit early."

"Where is he?" Naraku asked. "I SAW what happened."

"How is that possible, your lands are far from mine…" She said. When he didn't answer, she looked at the little girl with the mirror. _Ah, that's how he knows._ "He is indisposed." She said. Naraku's eyes turned red, his demon side showing but it didn't faze the demoness.

"You don't frighten me child." She said. "You can PMS and rage all you wish but it won't work on me."

"Where is he?"

"You will not see him until HE is ready to see YOU. Remember your place, Beta. You will obey your Alpha and you will obey me." Naraku was about to let his anger fly, but something told him to shut up and listen to her. He knew that she was right and by further disrespecting his Alpha's stepparent, he was disrespecting his Alpha. He bowed his head and remained silent.

"Good, I see that your youkai knows better than you do." She said smugly, "Now," she turned to the group. "Since it's so crowded here, I never expected to have so many guests; I will escort you to your rooms." Saying nothing more, she led both groups inside her home. She didn't like it, but by law, she had no choice. As the Heir, her stepson held sway, whether he was awake or not. She led Kagome, Sango, Kagura and Kanna to one side, Miroku and Shippo to another. "Males take the west wing, females the east. You," She pointed to Naraku, "Follow me." Without question Naraku fell into step behind her, unaware that the demoness was looking him over. _What a complex, dark creature. He's beautiful, that goes without saying but he's damaged…He's been hurt, betrayed, rejected…good motives for hatred and bitterness, as well as revenge. Why would my late husband choose such a creature for his Heir's Beta?_ She wasn't always the warmest demoness, but Sesshomaru's mother was a great observer. She noticed the minuet signs of worry and nervousness that Naraku displayed. He played with his hair, wrung his hands, fussed with his kimono. The demon was _actually worrying_ for her stepson. _Maybe, just maybe, there's hope yet._

After a while she led him to another set of double doors, white and indigo with a silver crescent moon.

"This will be your room for the duration of your stay." She said. "And do not fret for your Alpha. He is strong and he will survive this ordeal. But take heed, since you are a Hanyou yourself, you too shall go through the same ordeal. May not be now, may not be the same way but it will happen." With that, she left him alone with his thoughts and worry.

Kagome and Sango kept wary eyes on Kagura and Kanna as they walked to their rooms. They didn't like the fact that they were here, even less that Naraku was there too. _Was it some trick? _Kagome thought. _Are they here for the shards and to kill Inuyasha in his sleep?_ Kagome's eyes narrowed as she watched Kagura walk ahead a bit. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it didn't seem right with her.

"We are not here to cause trouble, hard is that to believe." Kagura said. "But Naraku has been acting, strange but amusing lately."

"So why is he here?"

"He's worried about Inuyasha." Kanna said. "So we came here." Sango was listening and the realization hit her at once.

"Naraku is the Beta." She said, flooring Kagome immediately. "Sesshomaru's mother addressed him as such and his behavior…he's the 'uke'…" She paused when she heard Kagome's laughter and had to hide her own. Who would have thought the big bad demon would end up as their friend's "bitch"? In the safety of their room, both Kagome and Sango burst out laughing.

Jukai and Masaki were on constant vigil since their young Lord fell into his slumber. They heard the call of their Lord's stepmother and saw their Lord drowning in the pool. Jukai _knew_ exactly what happened and didn't hesitate to grab the young one. Since then, he and Masaki took him to his assigned chambers, dried him off and placed a simple yet elegant white silk and gold sleeping robe on him. Masaki tended to his hair, taking care to not disturb their master and both men noticed how well it turned out. The hair was silky, thick and had slight waves. Masaki put it into a high ponytail as Inutaisho's was and both men were shocked on the image the young one portrayed. It was a dead on match, minus the markings. The sun was setting and the young one hasn't risen yet.

"Is there supposed to be a moon tonight?" Masaki asked.

"Yes, I believe a new moon. I could be wrong."

"I just hope he makes it."

"So do I, so does his Beta."

"His _Beta..?_" Masaki asked, "Lord Inuyasha's Beta is here, _now?"_

"Yes, it's the hanyou Naraku." Masaki looked at his friend wide-eyed.

"What? How is that possible? Why would…"

"I don't know." Jukai said. "I'm sure Inutaisho had his reasons."

"Isn't he…..evil?"

"I thought he was…but for some reason he was chosen to be with our Lord."

"Maybe it's a balance thing," Masaki said. "You know, like ying and yang." The older demon looked at the general and thought about his theory. Naraku was dark in nature while Inuyasha was light, he couldn't be evil, no matter how hard he tried. The boy was mischievous but evil, never. He was about to speak when the doors opened and a pair of crimson eyes looked at them.

"Forgive me, I'm looking for Inuyasha." The velvety voice of the dark hanyou said. Jukai got up to greet him.

"Naraku sama, it's too early for you to be here." He chided gently. "Our Lord hasn't risen."

"I just, need to see him. Please," Jukai looked at the hanyou and noticed something there that the others did not. He sighed and stepped to the side. "Masaki, make way. Let him see."

The other demon stepped to the side and Naraku looked at the figure on the bed, dead to the world. _He can't be dead._ Naraku's mind screamed. _He's needed….I need him…_ He knelt down and for no reason; he kissed the slumbering hanyou on the forehead then quickly left, entering his rooms in time for his tears to fall. _Come back to us. Come back to me…_Suddenly feeling tired, the dark haired hanyou went to bed.

_Lavender and lilies…_ Inuyasha's clouded mind said. _Where did it come from? It's soothing….and a hint of a moonlit night…that's a scent worth going back to…_Inuyasha's back arched in agony as the moon rose. His claws ripped into the bedclothes, piercing them and into the wood of the bed. His eyes would not open and he grit his teeth, biting back a scream. He felt as if his body was being reconstructed, every bone, muscle and sinew burned in what seemed to be an eternal kiln. His spine was lengthening and he swore he felt something furry. His fangs grew and bit into his lip. Finally his eyes shot open, bathing the world in blood red. The blood bath only spanned a moment before it faded and cleared again.

"My Lord," Masaki said. "Finally, you're awake."

"What's happened to me?" Inuyasha asked, barely recognizing his own voice. It was deeper, silkier, and carried power. Masaki helped him to sit up but it was Jukai who spoke.

"Your hanyou side is no more." He said. "It's passed on upon the moon rise." Inuyasha grabbed some of his hair and noticed that it was still silver, but more lustrous and if possible, fuller, thicker and silkier. He felt the bed was too small for him and he was experiencing back pain.

"Ok my back is killing me why?"

"You're sitting on your tails my Lord."

"My _tails_, I don't have tails!"

"Forgive me my Lord but you do now." Masaki said. "Look at yourself in the mirror. Here, I will help you." The general aided Inuyasha to rise and led him to the mirror. Inuyasha was shocked at his appearance. His magenta markings were out, a hint more violet than his brother's on his forehead, was a violet crescent moon. And to his surprise, not one but _two _fluffy tails! His hair was longer and in a high ponytail. His puppy ears were gone, replaced by two elfin ears. He was drop dead gorgeous! He was so shocked that he did the one thing that made sense at the time; the newly transformed Lord of the West fainted!

_***So he survives and is now one powerful Seme. Should I make Naraku under go his, or wait? Review to let me know***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: The ideas are just flying today! TenshiBabe thanks for the ideas and reviews. Here you go!**_

Chapter 5: Enter Sesshomaru

Inuyasha woke up after his fainting fit to Jukai and Masaki watching over him. He was surprised at the transformation but now, he's composed himself some.

"So, I'm a full demon now huh?" He asked. Jukai and Masaki nodded and both nodded. But there were a few questions that needed answering. "Where are my friends? And who had that scent?"

"Your friends are safe, they're in their rooms" Jukai said. "And what scent my Lord?"

"Lavender and Lilies, hint of a moonlit night…." Inuyasha whispered, body shuddering slightly from pleasure. The two older demons looked at their Lord and smirked. He was feeling lustful already.

"Well," Masaki said, "Your Beta is here as well. He came into your room last night."

"While I was sleeping and you didn't tell me?"

"He was worried about you my boy." Jukai said. "We're still trying to figure your father's reasoning."

"Who's my Beta, Totosai?"

"_**Sheesh give me some credit." **_He heard his father say. "_**I have better taste than that!"**_

Inuyasha chuckled at that one. He was still wondering who it was; Totosai smelled of the forge and soot, Myoga was of blood….Lavender and Lilies…..it drove him batty! Deciding to find out later, he dressed in the kimono that was left for him and straightened his hair. When he felt it was straightened, and with the approval of Masaki and Jukai, Inuyasha made his entrance. Miroku was the first to see him and stood up.

"Inuyasha…..oh, sorry, Lord Inuyasha." Miroku said, bowing low. Sango and Shippo also bowed. Kagome was awestruck.

"Inuyasha, you look great."

"Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he took a seat. "Um, what are Kagura and Kanna doing here?"

"Um, they came with…." Shippo began but was cut off by Kagome stuffing a lollipop in his mouth. Everyone was quiet as Sesshomaru's mother came in.

"Ah, you're finally awake Lord Inuyasha." She said proudly as she looked him over. "You're an almost spot on match of your late father."

"Thank you," Inuyasha said politely as he helped her into her seat. "But why is everyone acting so strangely and not answering my question."

"Oh, and what question was that?"

"Why are Kagura and Kanna here?"

"They are here, because they came with your Beta."

"Who is my Beta? No one's telling me jack sh….."

"Oh, you're awake." A velvety yawn said from behind him. "I was hoping you'd survive." Inuyasha was assaulted by _that scent!_ He turned and did a double take. Before him, in a light kimono, with his hair in an elegant braid, was Naraku!

"What the FUCK are you doing here?"

"What a vulgar way to greet your Beta." Naraku said with a slight huff. Inuyasha's mouth dropped and he sat down.

"Wait…." Inuyasha said. "Myoga did say my Beta's a male….but why you?"

"Why must you question everything?"

"I don't question _everything_, I'm just questioning _why you as MY Beta?"_

"I don't know." Naraku whimpered as a wave of PMS and hormones hit him full force. "I didn't _ask _for this you know! It _just _happened!" With that, to Inuyasha's shock, Naraku burst into tears and ran off to his chambers, leaving the Inu-youkai blinking in shock and surprise.

"Ok, now I feel like a jerk." Inuyasha said. "Where is he staying?"

"A few rooms down from you," Sesshomaru's mother said. "The white and indigo double doors with a silver crescent moon, you can't miss it." Nodding in thanks, Inuyasha went to track down his newly discovered Beta. He was shocked that the hanyou that caused so much trouble was actually destined to rule at _his_ side, bear _his _pups, and _share_ a life with him. He couldn't understand his father's reasoning but hey, it could've been worse. He wasn't going to lie, Naraku was a dark beauty but not only that, the ravenette was a tactical genius. He could also be very diplomatic…..just two of the things Inuyasha sorely lacked. Inuyasha had always been the hot-head, rushed into battle without thinking, even if it was a battle he wasn't sure he'd win. Also, his diplomacy was close to none…._This is a balance thing isn't it?_

"_**Yes it is." **_He heard his father say. _**"Naraku may have had a dark past, being the human Onigumo bent on revenge, may have taken the miko Kikyo from you, who wasn't for you, but that's another tale. Yes, he may have caused trouble for you and the others and taken many lives, but I didn't see anyone who would be more suited for you. Aside from the darkness, Naraku has some good points; he thinks before rushing into something, he is tactical and he can help balance that hot headedness of yours. Face it my pup, you got the temper from me."**_

"Why didn't you pair me with Kouga or Sesshomaru?"

"_**The Wolf Prince was destined for another and was TOO similar to you, between the two of you, the palace would have suffered. Sessho, well, if he hadn't abandoned you, he would have been my choice for you. But by abandoning and renouncing you, he gave up his hold and his place. In a sick way, at least Naraku kept an eye on you and your friends. All he has to do is use it for good."**_

"Are you telling me that you've given him penance?"

"_**A second chance so to speak." **_Inutaisho explained. _**"My pup, aside from what you already know; how much do you know of your intended Beta?"**_ Inuyasha thought about it and kept drawing a blank. He didn't know squat.

"_**Came up empty eh?" **_His father asked smugly. _**"I thought so. Did you know that the man favors a good book and peace and quiet? Did you know he was interested in learning medicine and has a soft spot for children? Or that he has an exceptional singing voice?"**_ Again Inuyasha was surprised. _Although that would explain Kanna and the Infant…._He sighed. He or Naraku didn't ask for their destinies to be bound together. _It just happened_. He found the double doors that his stepmother indicated and stood in front of them. He wasn't sure what to say or do next. He heard sobs on the other side and Inuyasha felt his heart drop. _I caused those tears…._He was about to knock when one of the doors opened and Naraku looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" He sniffled. He _hated_ when he was caught crying. Inuyaasha looked down at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, for making you cry and saying what I said." He said. "It just…came as a shock…."

"It was a shock for me too." The ravenette said as he beheld the new Lord of the West. "I didn't think…that we'd end up…" He choked up and he hid his face in his hands. Inuyasha felt his heart break as his Beta cried. He pulled the raven haired hanyou into his arms and held him, offering all the comfort he could give. He felt the ravenette hug him back. They just stayed that way for a moment until they both heard Masaki clear his throat. He looked unnerved.

"Excuse me my Lords." He said. "But Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru is here." Naraku felt and heard his intended Alpha's growls and knew that he was about to blow. "Excuse us a moment General, if you please?" Masaki nodded and excused himself, to inform the lady of the house that her son had arrived and that he was pissed off.

"Inuyasha," Naraku said as he attempted to calm his Alpha. "You should know that you have to face him sooner or later."

"Yes I know," The Inu-youkai said. "I just hope I'd have more time. What's he doing here anyway?"

"I'm certain it's to challenge you." The raventte said. "The news of you being named Lord of the West probably didn't agree with him."

"Well Tough Shit!"

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru's mother warned. Naraku chuckled a bit. He didn't mind the phrase. The brashness of his Alpha is part of what made him unique and Naraku wasn't going to change that. Inuyasha looked at his stepmother and waited. "It's time."

"Crap…."

"Stop being brash..." She said. "Lord Inuyasha, your brother, is here. He challenges your Lordship. What say you?"

"I say bring it on!" Inuyashsa said, anger coloring his checks and eyes bleeding red. "He'll pay for busting my balls." He stormed off, with Naraku and his stepmother following him.

Sesshomaru, along with Rin and Jaken were waiting at the front of his mother's domain. He heard about Inuyasha's true inheritance and flipped. _How dare our father choose a lowly hanyou over me?_ He seethed. Since his father's death, it had been _Sesshomaru_ who ruled the Western lands as Lord. Now, despite the years of service, the title of Lord was stripped from him and given to his hanyou brother! He wasn't having it!

"INUYASHA! YOU LOWLY HANYOU! SHOW YOURSELF!" He roared. Masaki and Jukai came out first, followed by Sesshomaru's stepmother.

"Sesshomaru, keep your tone." His stepmother ordered. Sesshomaru looked at his mother, eyes red and fangs bared.

"SILENCE MOTHER!" Sesshomaru barked. "WHERE IS HE? I DON'T SMELL HIM BUT I KNOW HE'S HERE!"

"I'm right here," Sesshomaru heard a voice from behind him. For the first time, he felt the one thing he hadn't felt since he was a pup: fear. He slowly turned around and faced his brother and gasped. He was no longer the lowly hanyou he remembered but a fully mature Inu-youkai!

"I'm right here and I accept your challenge."

_**Showdown will be next. Review and tune in to next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks to TenshiBabe for the energy boost I needed! Here we go! Oh, possible character death or humble pie, read to find out….**_

Chapter 6:

Sesshomaru would have been labeled a liar if he said that he was not afraid of the figure his brother portrayed. It reeked off power, authority and if possible, an inferno personified. Never in all his years has Sesshomaru beheld such rage. Challenging his brother's birthright was the _last _straw.

"HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE MY BIRTHRIGHT AND MY TITLE!" Inuyasha's voice boomed. "THIS IS HOW YOU HONOR THE LAST WILL AND TESTEMENT OF YOUR LATE LORD AND FATHER?"

"YOU MAY HAVE CHANGED NOW BUT IN MY EYES YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THE FILTHY, LOWLY HANYOU YOU WERE BORN AS!" With that, the older Inu-youkai lunged at the younger, despite the cries of Sesshomaru's mother. Inuyasha saw his Beta hold his stepmother and his friends at bay. He knew that this was _Inuyasha's _fight and _his alone._ Kagome was ready to shoot an arrow but was stopped by Naraku.

"Don't interfere." He said sternly. "Trust me, this can get ugly." Kagome looked over Naraku's shoulder and her eyes widened. The two brothers were oblivious to their audience and began to fight. Their claws and fangs were bared and both were looking more and more animalistic by the second. Inuyasha was trying to prevent his brother from unleashing his full demon, for it would cause harm to everyone. Sesshomaru on the other hand was trying to get past his brother to destroy everything, planning to savior his brother's pain over their carcasses. Especially his Beta's….No pain was greater than the loss of a loved one. Sesshomaru never cared for anyone. For a spell he cared for the human Rin but when she was killed by a raving demon, Sesshomaru shut himself down from any signs of compassion. Nothing he did brought his ward back and now, the one thing he had left, his Lordship, _wasn't even his!_ He _blamed _Inuyasha for his _father's death_, ever since the hanyou was born, even before then, for even so, Inuyasha had his father's favor and affections. He _hated_ Inuyasha beyond words and the hatred was deeper than the pits of Hell.

"LET'S LEAVE HERE." Sesshomaru's voice roared. "THAT WAY I CAN PAINT THE LAND RED WITH YOUR BLOOD…"

"FINE THEN, LEAD ON." The younger Inu-youkai ordered. Sesshomaru turned tail and made way to the lands that were not too far from the Western Lands, but there were no signs of life, no means of holding back, and that was just fine for the younger Lord. Before leaving, Inuyasha turned demon red eyes to the group.

"I SAY THIS ONLY ONCE, DO NOT INTERFERE AND DO NOT FOLLOW. THIS IS MY FIGHT. WHATEVER HAPPENS, DO NOT COME. IF YOU DISOBEY ME, YOU WILL BE DEALT WITH, THAT'S A PROMISE." After stating his order, The younger Lord leapt away, following his older brother who had already taken his demon dog form and was a good distance away.

"Oh no," Sesshomaru's mother said. "Inuyasha's never learned to transform!"

"I'm sure he'll figure it out." Masaki said. "He's a clever young demon, he'll do just fine."

"_**So the battle has begun," **_Inuyasha heard his father say in his head. "_**My pup, I am going to be honest with you, the first transformation is always the hardest and the most painful."**_

_Is this lesson really necessary?_

"_**If you want to be on even ground with Sessho, then yes!" **_Inuyasha sighed and allowed his father to guide him through. _**"Focus my pup, but not on the pain. Focus on your youkai. It'll help you. You're bringing out the demon from within."**_Inuyasha did as he was told and felt the 'change'. His body expanded and grew more muscular. His hands turned into massive paws and his ears, were like his puppy ears, raised, white furred with pink in the middle. His twin tails were massive! In short, he was even _bigger_ than Sesshomaru!

**Damn I'm huge!**

"_**You make me feel like a toy poodle!" **_His father teased. "_**You'll be fine my pup."**_ Inuyasha landed on the opposite side of his brother and took a stance.

"ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SUBMIT." Inuyasha said. "DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU SESSHO."

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE, BECAUSE I WILL NEVER SUBMIT TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

"THEN YOU'RE A FOOL!" Inuyasha barked. Sesshomaru snarled and lunged at his brother for the second time, aiming for the other's jugular vein. He was going in for the _kill._ Inuyasha was not willing to let that happen. He could've sworn he heard his father, clear as day ask one question:

_**Have you something to protect?**_

Inuyasha dodged his brother's lunge and snapped at the other's hind quarters. Images of his friends and all the good times they shared, the villages, their adventures and the latest with his Beta and new found friends, played through his head. He _did _have something to protect. He had his people, his family and his friends to protect. He fought hard against his brother, biting and scratching, whacking with his tails. Sesshomaru wasn't faring too well. He hadn't realized how much his brother had improved on the battlefield until right now. Inuyasha's fighting spirit was brighter than even the sun. It was beautiful and strong and now Sesshomaru _saw_ what his father saw _years_ ago. Inuyasha was _just_ like their father. He _cared _and _loved_ one and all, just like their father. Where Sesshomaru failed, Inuyasha excelled. Inuyasha was a survivor, he was able to think and be on his own. He was determined and passionate. But the fact that he was born hanyou and _bested_ him was too much for Sesshomaru to handle.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO JOIN OUR FATHER IN THE UNDERWORLD! DIE INUYASHA!" With that, Sesshomaru bounded toward his brother, who was recovering from a bite on his left shoulder, courtesy of his brother. Inuyasha looked up to see his brother bounding toward him. He braced himself and waited for the _right_ moment to strike. When his brother reared on his hind legs, Inuyasha had his shot! He swiped a powerful paw; electric claws extended, sliced his brother's chest open. Sesshomaru let out a blood curdling howl and fell backwards, shaking the ground as he crashed down, his life's blood dyeing and matting his fur red. Inuyasha's form loomed over him and after a moment, locked onto the wound, tearing at the tender flesh, spouting more blood, cracking the breast bone and withdrew. There was one part he needed to keep intact; the heart.

Sesshomaru reverted back to his humanoid form, blood gushing and his chest open, his heart visible to the world. Inuyasha also reverted back and looked down at his ailing brother.

"You know what I can do to you," He said. "But I've always done things my own way. Instead of killing you, as you would me, I'm letting you live. But you are now and forever, exiled from the Western Lands. You are to leave the sword our father left you, for it belongs to my family. For abandoning and renouncing family, you no longer have family. You will live quietly amongst the humans you despise, _as one of them_." With that declared Inuyasha rammed his hand into his brother's chest and gathered his brother's demon energy, but not before slicing his brother's tail off. Almost instantly, his eyes went from amber to lilac, his hair from silver white to white blond, his markings disappeared, his ears and fangs reverted to human ears and teeth. He was still beautiful but a human nevertheless. When the process was complete, Inuyasha removed his hand and licked the wound on his brother's chest, healing it instantly. Once completely healed, Sesshomaru turned away from his brother and wept.

"Why? Why don't you just kill me?"

"That would be letting you get off easy." His brother said. "This is more suitable for you. You will live in the village of Kaede and tend to her for the rest of your days." He picked up his brother and took him back to the palace.

"Hey!" Shippo called as he saw the two brothers return. "Inuyasha's back!" The group came running forth and waited for the duo to touch down. As he was being welcomed back by the group, Sesshomaru's mother walked up to the pair and looked at her son, then her stepson.

"Why didn't you kill him?" She asked.

"Then I would be no better than he was." Inuyasha said. "Sessho needs to learn a little humility. I spared him, in hopes that he finds what was lost to him long ago." Sesshomaru's mother surprised everyone by smiling warmly for the first time.

"You are your father's son." She said. "So, where will he live?"

"I've decided that he live in Kaede's village." Inuyasha said. "She will need someone able bodied to watch over her and help her. He is no longer a demon and can pose no threat. Also, Miroku and Sango will be able to keep watch over him, As his mother, you have final say. What say you?" Sesshomaru looked at his mother with pleading eyes, sure that she would 'rescue' him. He was in for another shock.

"I will not object to my Lord's decree." She said, bowing low. "I am grateful that you have spared my son and I am forever in your debt."

"So it is decided." Inuyasha said, "Today we rest, tomorrow; we head for Kaede's village." With that he walked into his stepmother's palace, leaving the group alone, he had a lot to think on and plan. So much has happened in such a short time that Inuyasha was surprised he hadn't gone insane. He was close to his room when he caught his Beta's scent. He looked up and saw Naraku by his room, reading on the ground, and using the doors as his backrest.

"If you wanted to go in," Inuyasha said with a tired chuckle. "You could've just entered." Naraku looked up from his book and graced his Alpha with a _real_ smile.

"Not yet," He said. "I'm so glad you're back. Is that blood yours?"

"Not all of it." He said as he felt pain from his left shoulder as he gently led Naraku into his room, "Some of it is, most of it is Sesshomaru's."

"You didn't kill him did you?" Naraku asked as he sat down at the edge of his Alpha's bed.

"No, I took his demon energy away." Inuyasha said as he painfully removed his ruined kimono. "He's to live the remainder of his life as a human." Naraku looked at the wound on his Alpha's shoulder and rose from his seat.

"I'll be right back." The ravenette said. "Sit on the bed." Inuyasha did as he was told and smiled a bit when the crimson eyed demon returned with a bowl of water, towel and some medicine. He turned his back to his Beta and sighed when he felt soft elegant hands on his shoulders.

"Now, why did you do that, spare him and remove his demon energy?"

"Naraku, if I killed him, I'd be no better than he was. I think what demons fear the most, is existing as a human. So, I just made the fear a reality."

"And where is he to live?" Naraku asked as he cleaned off the wound on his Alpha's shoulder. Luckily there was no permanent damage. He cleaned the wound and applied the medicine. After he applied the medicine, he dressed it and looked at the Inu.

"How does it feel?"

"Much better, thank you," Inuyasha said with a smile. "You're pretty good at this."

"Well, I wasn't always graceful." Naraku said as he repacked the medicine. "And I was human once upon a time you know. I didn't have a healer with me and I wasn't able to get treated often so, I learned how."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what kind of hanyou are you?"

"Why do you ask?" Naraku chuckled softly. Inuyasha blinked. _He's just full of surprises…._

"I'm asking because even though you have a spider mark on your back, you don't have the characteristics of a spider demon."

"You're right." Naraku said, admiring his Alpha's clever observation. "I'm a blend of so many so call it a Chimera Hanyou if you will."

"I can live with that." Inuyasha said with a smile. Naraku looked away a bit, trying to hide a slight blush. "You should rest, we have quite a journey ahead of us." Naraku nodded and bowed to his Alpha.

"Then I will leave you now." He said softly, medicine carefully balanced in both hands. "Goodnight my Lord." Inuyasha got up, escorted the Chimera back to his own room, holding the door open. As he watched Naraku enter the room, Inuyasha placed a gentle hand onto his Beta's arm, turning him around and for the first time, touched their lips in a tender, chaste kiss.

"Goodnight, Naraku." He whispered, causing the ravenette to slightly shudder in pleasure. The Chimera watched the Inu return to his own room and made sure the door was shut before his knees buckled and his blush grew to full. He placed the medicine down on his desk and decided to return to his book when he noticed it was missing.

_Oh damn._ He swore. _I left it on Inuyasha's bed!_

_**Oops, Naraku left his book and Sesshie's human. How will the story unfold? Read on to find out!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks again to TenshiBabe for inspiration and reviews. Here we go!**_

Chapter 7:

Dawn came too quickly for Inuyasha and he yawned and groaned. He was about to curl back into the covers but felt something in the sheets. He blinked his eyes and searched. He found a book on herbal medicine and knew who it belonged to. He smiled and got up, got dressed and strolled into the dining room where everyone was gathered for breakfast.

"Hey Inuyasha," Shippo cooed. "You got a goofy look on your face."

"And you're goofy looking so that makes us even kid." Inuyasha retorted with a smirk. Sango, Miroku and Kagome snickered while the rest just smiled. Inuyasha took the seat at the left, for the head of the table was his stepmother's place. Sesshomaru was on the right, head bowed and looking tired. Naraku's place was still empty.

"Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo was about to answer when the Chimera entered. He was dressed in white and indigo and his hair was in a French braid. He took the seat next to Inuyasha and noticed the book in the Inu's lap.

"Ohayo," Naraku greeted shyly. Inuyasha smiled and handed him the book.

"Ohayo, you left this last night."

"Thank you," Naraku said with a slight blush. Miroku and Shippo dropped their chopsticks and gawked.

"Inuyasha, you didn't….did you?" Miroku dared to ask, still gawking.

"No we didn't consummate our mating." Inuyasha said. "The time is not now. We have other things to attend to beforehand." He looked at his now human brother. "After breakfast, we will head to Kaede's village then to the Western Lands."

"Yes that is wise," Sesshomaru's mother said. "Your coronation and your upcoming marriage must be planned." Naraku fussed with his braid at the mention of marriage. He had always been a free spirit, now it was time to settle down.

Jaken was in deep shock. His Lord Sesshomaru was now human and his brother was to assume the throne. He glared at the once hanyou and wished he could say something but by law, he couldn't.

"What crawled up your butt Jaken?" Inuyasha asked. Jaken looked at the new Lord and sneered.

"You are NOT my Lord. Lord Sesshomaru is my Lord and always will be."

"So why don't you pork him and get it over with you stinking…."He was about to blow but Naraku pinched his inner thigh _hard! _ "Ow!"

"Thank you Naraku," Sesshomaru's mother said sweetly. "Inuyasha, temper my pup."

"Hai hai," Inuyasha sighed. "Naraku, not so hard next time huh..?"

"It worked didn't it?" The Chimera asked coyly, sipping his tea. Inuyasha thought for a moment then smiled. He had to admit, the anger flew out quickly.

"And, Jaken was it?" Naraku asked the kappa. "Next time, you won't be so lucky," Jaken grumbled but didn't say anything further.

Breakfast continued without further incident and Inuyasha decided to carry Naraku, Kanna and his brother. Kiarra carried Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome. Jaken was on Ah-Un and Kagura was on her feather. Masaki and Jukai remained with Sesshomaru's mother at the palace, to plan out the coronation and the wedding.

Kaede was journeying back from gathering water as the group arrived. She had mixed emotions when she saw Naraku and his group but she felt no malice from him._ What's changed about him? And where's Inuyasha?_

"What is going on here Naraku and where is Inuyasha?" From behind her, she heard a warm chuckle. She turned and her eye widened.

"Inuyasha, what happened to ye?"

"Kaede, do you mind if we sat down? There is much to discuss."

"Oh yes, of course, why don't ye come in?" She went to pick up the bucket but she heard a growl from Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, get going," He barked. Kaede's eye widened as she watched Sesshomaru walk passed her and pick up the bucket.

"Where would you like this Miss Kaede?"

"Oh, in the back Sesshomaru if ye please, ye most kind…." She had to control her jaw from dropping as Sesshomaru obeyed her.

"Alright what is going on?"

"Ok, how to explain…." Inuyasha said.

"We can't explain how it happened but Inuyasha and I are destined to be together and Sesshomaru's life was spared but he is no longer a demon." Naraku supplied. "And he was ordered by Inuyasha, who is now the new Lord of the West that he is to help you."

Kaede placed a hand over her heart and was ready to cry. She was deeply touched by Inuyasha's kindness. He was proving to be a better Lord than Sesshomaru already. She looked at the older brother and was amazed, he was still beautiful but he looked different without his demon allure and markings. She was also shocked at how mellow Naraku became. He was no longer interested in conquest. Instead, he was more attentive to Inuyasha.

"Naraku…Onigumo….oh my, I don't know which to call ye." Naraku looked at her and held up a hand.

"Naraku's fine." The Chimera said. "Onigumo is long gone."

"Naraku, what is going to happen now? What of the Shikon Jewel?"

Naraku didn't answer. Instead, he pulled out his half of the Shikon Jewel and put it in front of Inuyasha.

"My gift," He said. "To show you all how sincere I am." Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his body ached to reach it. Inuyasha saw this coming and swept it up before Sesshomaru could move. He turned to his Beta and kissed him chastely yet tenderly.

"Thank you, Naraku." He whispered, as he tightened his grip around the jewel. "This means a lot to all of us." He handed it over to Kaede and Kagome. Kagome took out her half and watched them form into one, flawless jewel. After that, she handed the jewel to Inuyasha.

"What….?" He asked as he took the jewel into his hand again.

"Inuyasha, ye have grown so much since I met ye." Kaede said. "And you know this old woman will not live forever, therefore I've decided that the jewel would be safer with ye."

"Kaede," Inuyasha said. "I am not too sure about that. I will be in a land where demons roam. If they see the Shikon Jewel they'll go insane and lust after it."

"Inuyasha, I know all that but, Kagome will be returning to her world soon and there will be no one I trust with the Shikon Jewel…"

"I have a better idea." Inuyasha said. "Why not Miroku and Sango watch over it?" Kaede's eye widened at the idea. She _completely_ forgot about the monk and the demon slayer.

"That is an excellent idea, thank ye Inuyasha." She said. "So, what happens now?"

"Well Naraku and I have to return to the Western Lands." Inuyasha said. "I'm sure the news of my assuming Lordship hasn't sat well with some of the demons over there."

"That is true." Kaede said. "So as soon as ye get settled, then perhaps ye can come back here." Inuyasha smiled and agreed. With a farewell to Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede, Inuyasha and Naraku walked out of the cottage to be cut off by Sesshomaru.

"You're a fool to spare me." He said as he glared at his younger brother.

"Think what you want but I won't kill you." Inuyasha said calmly. "It's time you learned."

"Learn what?" Sesshomaru asked. "What could I possibly learn?"

"It's time for you to learn humility." Inuyasha said. "You have no idea or how to relate to others because you have this inane notion that you are better than everyone. I'm taking you down a peg or two."

"Do you honestly think the Counsel would accept you as Lord of the West?"

"I don't expect them to accept me." Inuyasha said. "But unlike you, I'm not going to throw the fact that I'm my father's son and all. I'll earn their respect by _my own _merit."

"Do you _honestly_ they are going to accept you and _your mate?_" Sesshomaru asked. "Naraku would be killed on sight."

"I'm sure that would be remedied." Inuyasha said. "Are you done? There's a lot to do and we have to get going."

"So go, but I tell you now, _brother_, that you will NEVER be accepted. No matter how hard you may try." With that he brushed by the couple and didn't look back.

"Inuyasha," Naraku said, as he looked at the departing once older Lord of the West. "We must keep our guard up."

"That's a no-brainer." Inuyasha said. "So, shall we?" He held out a hand to the Chimera. Said Chimera smiled and placed his hand into the Inu-Youkai's and both left in a flash of light.

_**What do you think, how will the demon world take to Inuyasha and Naraku? How will Sesshomaru cope to a human, mortal, lifestyle? Or will there be a dark twist? It's up to you, your reviews will drive the story. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This is to all who reviewed and to TenshiBabe. **_

Chapter 8:

Naraku did a double take as the light cleared. The Western Palace was bigger than the one he had and was _twice _as beautiful. It was simple, yet elegant and there was a sense of serenity and tranquility.

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father lived here?_ _I would never leave…_

"Naraku," He heard his Alpha call, squeezing his hand. "You're zoning out on me!"

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Sheesh talk about _serious_ cobwebs…." Inuyasha teased. "Come on, we should get going." They were about to walk until two Guardsmen, one older and one younger, stopped them from proceeding further.

"HALT!" The older one barked. "State your name and your business."

"I'm Inuyasha, younger son and Heir to the last Lord Inutaisho, younger brother to your former Lord, Sesshomaru."

"_Former_ Lord?" The younger guard asked. "By who's hand?"

"By the last will and testament of the late Lord Inutaisho," Inuyasha stated evenly, handing over the scroll bearing his father's seal and last words to the older guard, who then took it and read it. Upon finishing, he handed it back and bowed.

"Forgive me my Lord." He said. "My name is Yusai. I am Captain of the Guard and Master of Arms. I served your grandfather, your father and your brother. I will be honored if I may continue to serve the Royal Family."

"A honor-bound demon is welcome in my service." Inuyasha said. He looked to the younger one. "What is your name?"

"Seikei my Lord," The younger guardsman said with a bow of his own. "I'm Master Archer and helping out with the guards when the others are on the field."

"An honor to meet you both," Inuyasha said. "This is my Beta, Naraku."

"Naraku sama," Both demons said with another bow. "Please, allow us to escort you inside. There are two demons who are expecting your arrivals." With that, the two demons turned tail and led the two into the palace. Both demons were amazed at the size of the courtyard and the gardens. There was even a koi pond! _I remember this pond…_ Inuyasha thought. He saw the sakura trees and sighed at their fragrance. It was sweet and soothing to his senses, a calming balm to his nerves. As they walked on, they saw children, demon, hanyou and human, playing together. Both men shared a smile. _Acceptance of one and all…._They both thought. _This is what we were looking for…_

Naraku was shaken from his thoughts as a bright red ball gently nudged his leg. He knelt down and picked up the ball. Three children, one fox demon boy, one tiger hanyou girl and one human boy ran up to him.

"We're sorry, Yuki kicked it too hard." The fox kit said, causing the little tigress to stick out her tongue at him. The human boy laughed, causing his two friends to chase after him playfully. Naraku waited patiently, watching them play. He started when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Naraku, are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I was just…"

"I don't fault you." Inuyasha said tenderly. "I was watching them myself."

"INUYASHA-SAMA!"

"Look Yuki!"

"Oh wow! It's him!" Naraku held the ball but stepped out of the way as his Alpha was tackled to the ground by three excited children. The four of them rolled around laughing.

"Looks like someone's famous," Naraku said with a chuckle. Inuyasha held the three children and smiled.

"Hey I didn't ask for it."

"Well my boy, it's about time you two showed up." Jukai said with a deep rumbling chuckle. "Masaki was ready to hit the food without you."

"Ji-san you know Inuyasha-sama?" The little tigress asked in awe. Jukai smiled and picked her up.

"I see you met my granddaughter." He said. Inuyasha picked himself up and dusted himself off. The two boys were bug-eyed.

"Oh, and these two rogues are Nihaku fox prankster extraordinaire and his best friend Hijao."

Inuyasha nodded to the boys and chuckled a bit. Nihaku reminded him of Shippo. _Maybe I should've brought Shippo. That little runt would have a blast with this one._ Hijao was a bit shy but Inuyasha noticed that he was dressed in red and white. _A priest, here…? _Naraku cleared his throat and handed the ball over to Nihaku, who thanked him with a sweet bright smile.

"Now, you children go play, I have to steal these two."

"Awww," The children pouted. "But,"

Naraku looked down at the children and smiled.

"Maybe we can play later?" He asked. The children's faces brightened up at the suggestion and scampered off, leaving the adults alone. Jukai, as well as the two guards continued their trip and stopped when they caught Masai with a rice ball in his mouth.

"AHHH!" The General said, knowing full well he was busted. "I got hungry."

"It's fine Masaki." Inuyasha chuckled. "We're here now."

"Any longer I would've died of hunger my Lord." Masaki said, mock-swooning. Naraku's mouth curled into a smile. _The General had a knack for dramatics_. The three men sat down and ate.

"We apologize for not accompanying you earlier." Jukai said as he thanked the servant for refilling his sake. "But we had a lot to plan."

"How did it fare with Sesshomaru?"

"He's not taking it well." Inuyasha said. "He called me a fool for sparing him. He said that I should have killed him."

"Lord Sesshomaru always thought himself inferior to others."

"He mentioned a Counsel. What did he mean by that?'

"What did he say about it?"

"That they would never accept us," Inuyasha said. Jukai and Masaki rolled their eyes.

"My Lord forgive me for speaking freely…"

"No, please do, I welcome it."

"Then, let me be the first to say, your brother is an idiot." Inuyasha choked on his sake caused by the laughter that bubbled up. Naraku handed him some water and waited for the explanation.

"Lord Inuyasha, as the Lord of the West, you _are_ part of the Counsel."

"Just what _is_ the Counsel?"

"The four Cardinal Lords," Jukai said. "There's the North, Lord Jihome he's a Ice Wolf demon, the East, Lord Kajiru, he's a black jaguar demon, yourself being the Lord of the West, and Lord Nemeji, he succeeded Lord Ryu, the dragon demon you slew."

"They're not related are they?"

"Yes, but he holds no malice toward you, to neither one of you." Jukai said. "He is Lord Ryu's son and Lord of the South."

"Even though we're hanyou…"

"My boy, the Lords I mentioned, they don't share your brother's prejudice. Not all demons share that mentality. Your father rectified that problem during his reign."

"Why? Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful he did but what lit the match under his ass?"

"His father, your grandfather, had the same mentality as your older brother. He and your lady grandmother didn't wish for their only son to 'taint' himself with those who were below him, hanyou or human. Your Lord Father lost many good friends due to his father's decree. His first love, in fact was a human but they were torn apart and your father was forcefully arranged to marry Lord Sesshomaru's mother, as alternative to human and hanyou genocides." Inuyasha thought on that and nodded. That made sense and it explained a lot.

"So what happens now?"

"Well, tomorrow you meet with the Counsel and meet the other Lords. There will be much to discuss and business to handle."

"Inuyasha," Naraku said as he looked at his Alpha. "What's wrong?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but something's up." Inuyasha said. "I have a bad feeling I made a bad choice pertaining to Sesshomaru."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way he went for the Jewel." Inuyasha said. "I can't shake off that he has a dark agenda."

"Do you think he would…just to, gain his demon form again?"

"I don't know. With Sesshomaru I am not sure. But I'm not letting my guard down…"

"Inuyasha, calm down…"

"How can you say that? My brother can go bonkers…."

"Inuyasha, don't you remember how I kept watch over you?"

"Yea you had Kanna…Where is she?"

"The little girl with the mirror….?" Jukai asked. "She's here, as well as a woman with a fan."

"Could you summon her?" Naraku asked. "Lord Inuyasha needs reassurance." With a nod, Jukai asked a servant, a cat demoness, to escort Kanna to their Lord. The cat demoness excused herself and in a flash, she returned with Kanna.

"Kanna," Naraku said. "Show Inuyasha his friends at Kaede's village," The little girl nodded and showed the image.

_In Kanna's Mirror_

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kiarra, and Kaede were all doing different things. Miroku and Sango were gathering food, Kiarra and Shippo were chasing each other, Kaede was holding a basket. Sesshomaru was gathering the herbs and spices that Kaede ordered him to get.

"Sesshomaru, what ails ye?" Kaede asked the older brother. She had to admit the older Inu was a diligent worker and took to his new station in stride (or so she thought). Yes, he blamed his brother for his now meager existence but he was alive.

"I am not used to this life old woman." He said as he pushed some of his hair back away from his face. His voice was a bit haughty but it wasn't as intimidating as it once was.

"Ye prefer death over life?"

"Over _this_ life, yes," He said. "I _serve_ no one."

"That's where ye wrong." Kaede said kindly. "Even the _highest_ station serve some purpose."

"How so old woman,"

"A Lord serves his people, whether they are demon, human or hanyou. He doesn't turn a blind eye or a deaf ear. Ye have done both."

He was about to retort but her words sunk in, causing him to think about it. When his brother needed him, he _did_ leave him. When his subjects came to see them, he quickly dismissed them. He sneered at the hanyous and humans. He didn't acknowledge their existence. Inuyasha on the other hand, once _sought _acceptance, but as he grew, he _earned_ their respect, their fear and their love. His hardships made him strong. Inuyasha _never_ abandoned anyone, never blocked out their cries and pleas for help…

Sesshomaru put his head down and said nothing further. Yes, what the old miko said was right but there was _no way_ he was going to accept the fact of aging, having gray hair and dying. _I will bide my time,_ He thought. _Then the time is right, the Jewel will be mine. Those who stand in my way will die. _Sesshomaru put his head down and continued his work, making sure his mask was back into place.

"Are you satisfied now?" Naraku asked his Alpha as the mirror, with the image of Sesshomaru working faded. Inuyasha purred as Naraku worked the kinks out of his shoulders and neck. He was satisfied and he was thankful to his Beta for the reassurance.

It was just what he needed.

"Yes, I'm satisfied. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome; it's the least I can do."

"I didn't see Kagome."

"She probably went back to her world." Naraku supplied. "You mentioned that she does that often."

"Yes that is true." Inuyasha said. "Maybe I'm too stressed."

"Your muscles scream that." Naraku said. "I'll make you some tea."

"You don't have to."

"True, but I _want_ to." With that, the Chimera left, leaving Inuyasha to the other demons, who were looking at him smugly.

"You two look cozy," Masaki said. "You both forgot we were here too."

"Maybe we should plan the wedding for sooner…" Jukai said impishly. Inuyasha blushed and shook his head.

"No that's ok; we'll wed on the original time thanks." Everyone laughed and settled down, looking forward to meeting the Counsel and the future.

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thanks to TenshiBabe for sticking with this, and we're off!**_

Chapter 9:

Naraku awoke in his rooms to the sounds of Inuyasha's pacing outside his door. He had to smile and bite back a laugh. _He's unsure of how to approach me._ He got up from his bed and after putting a robe on, opened the door a bit and looked at the Inu-Youkai.

"Ohayo Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake." Naraku said with a smile. "Are you nervous?"

"How did you know? I didn't say a word about it."

"You didn't have to, I can read your body language." Naraku said, opening his door wider, allowing Inuyasha entrance into his rooms while he got dressed and ready for the day.

Inuyasha waited patiently, looking around the rooms, taking notice of the books, the plants and the calm serene atmosphere. Inuyasha was taken aback. He had no idea that Naraku was _actually_ a pacifist. His true nature was a gentle and quiet one. He couldn't believe that their former and most dangerous enemy was actually a cool, quiet, tactician.

_I never knew…_

"Are we ready?" The Chimera asked, snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts. The Inu nodded and escorted the ravenette out of his room and into the grand hall, where Jukai and Masaki were waiting with three regal looking men. The Lord of the North, Jihome, had snow white hair, ice blue eyes and was ruggedly handsome. Kajiru, Lord of the East, was a powerful man with jet black hair and emerald green eyes. The Lord of South, Nemeji, was the youngest of the three; he had dark green hair tied up in a ponytail and amber eyes.

"Lord Inuyasha," Lord Jihome greeted with a bow. "We are pleased to be here."

"Yes, and it's about time there was 'life' pumped into this Counsel." Nemeji said with a grin. Kajiru's mouth didn't say anything but his lips quirked up into a smirk.

"Yes, I agree." Kajiru said. "May I ask; where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I spared him; he's no longer a demon."

"Why did you spare him, you wouldn't be at fault." Nemeji asked.

"I would be no better than him if I had." Inuyasha said. The three Lords thought for a moment then nodded, realizing the young Lord's wisdom.

"You've done your father proud." Jihome said. "We didn't agree with Lord Sesshomaru's ideals."

"Too old fashioned and narrow minded." Nemeji said. "Besides your reputation precedes you…"

"Look I'm sorry about your old man."

"Fine with me, he deserved it. He wasn't exactly father of the year." Nemeji said. Inuyasha smiled and decided he liked the three Lords.

"So, what are we to discuss?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are to discuss your coronation and your upcoming marriage." Jihome said. "We will back both you and your Beta up. We agree to the marriage and to your ascend to the Western throne…."

"But, be wary of Sesshomaru." Kajiru warned. "It may 'seem' that he accepted his new position but he hasn't. He may bring harm to your friends to obtain the Shikon Jewel for his own selfish needs."

"He's biding his time." Jihome said. "I strongly suggest that the Jewel be moved."

"As do I," Kajiru said.

"Me too," Nemeji said.

"And where do you think it should go?" Inuyasha asked. "It'll even reanimate the dead."

"Do you think it's possible for the Jewel to 'disappear' for a spell?" Jihome asked. "Send it away with the young out worldly miko." Inuyasha thought about that and nodded it made the _best_ sense,

"All right, when she comes back, we will make sure she knows to take the Shikon Jewel with her to her world. As long as Sesshomaru and others like him roam, the jewel, nor any of us, is safe."

"Then it is agreed." Jihome said. "Now, we have much to plan. We will conclude this meeting and will meet again in a moon's time for your coronation. There is no need to fret, we and your Lady stepmother will take care of everything."

"You two just focus on getting used to ruling and getting to know each other." Nemeji said.

"Ok Cupid," Kijiku said. "Slow down will you?"

"Sorry I can't help it. I'm a sucker for love and romance."

Everyone laughed and continued discussing plans for one and all. The three Lords decided to remain at the Western Palace for a spell, due to both Naraku and Inuyasha's urging.

"Very well we will remain here for a bit." Jihome said, "But in the meantime Lord Inuyasha, you will be schooled by us." Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Naraku chuckled. This didn't go by Jihome. "Naraku-sama, don't think you're getting off easy. You will _also_ be schooled. My Beta will come and assist."

"Oh, we'll have ours come too!" Nemeji said. "We might as well bring our children too."

"The more the merrier." Inuyasha said. "We have more than enough room."

"So be it," Jihome said. "When our Betas and children arrive, you schooling will begin."

_**AHHHHH School! Oh well, at least they'll have help. Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
